Out of Control
by ForeverEternalLove
Summary: What happens when Stripes dies and Tweek is there for comfort? CREEK. For NH3 for winning my contest.


**Hello everyone! I wrote this a long time ago but got too lazy to post it. This is written for NH3 for winning my contest.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! (and I apologize for the kissing part, I can't write make-out scenes)**

Out of Control

_**Craig POV**_

"NNG hey Craig, your sister's here." Tweek calls from the bottom of the stairs. I went over to his house after school because I hate being home.

"Why are you here?" I say, flipping her off.

"Well, something's wrong with Stripes."  
>"What?" I say, running out the door.<p>

_LINE_

I'm sitting on my bed, crying.

Yes, you heard that correctly. Craig Tucker is crying.

Well, what would you do if your best friend since you were a kid died?

Shut the fuck up and wipe that smirk off your face, don't make me flip you off. There's nothing wrong with having a guinea pig as your best friend.

"GAH! Craig are you okay?" Tweek says from my doorway.

…When did he get there?

I flip him off in response and look up at him.

"OH JESUS CHRIST! You're crying! You never cry! GAH are you working for the underpants gnomes!"

I sigh. "Tweek, if you're trying to comfort me, it's not working."

"NNG I need to comfort you? What happened? Is Stripes okay?"

"No… he… Stripes died." I sob. God, this is making me act like such a pussy.

Tweek comes to my bed and sits down, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"He was my best friend, and now he's gone," I say, still sobbing.

"You always have me Craig, NNG. I can, GAH, be your best friend."  
>He's right, all this time, I didn't really need to depend on Stripes as much as I did. I've always had Tweek.<p>

Did that sound too gay? Well if it did you can suck my balls. I don't care (mind flips you off).

Actually, it'd feel pretty nice if Tweek would suck my balls.

Shit, what the fuck am I saying?

"GAH! Craig, are you listening to me? OH GOD, ARE YOU DEAD! GAH, PRESSURE! I GOTTA HIDE THE BODY! NNG!"

"Tweek calm down I'm not dead."

"GAH! JESUS CHRIST, I RIPPED MY HAIR OUT!"

He's not listening to me.

Heh, I know a way to shut him up.

"Tweek," I say, turning him to face me and pressing my lips to his forcefully.

And he kisses back.

I push him onto his back as he moans my name. I take that as an opportunity to allow my tongue to slip into his mouth.

I begin to unbutton his shirt, which was not too difficult because it wasn't even properly buttoned to begin with, and begin to feel his chest, my mouth traveling to his neck.

His hand makes his way to my pants and… wait, why am I sharing my special moment with you people? Fuck off.

_LINE_

I wake up to feel something that is not a mattress underneath me. I open my eyes and see a naked Tweek underneath me. And we're both covered in… OH GOD.

I hold my head as memories of everything that happened earlier flood my mind.

What have I done?

"NNG, what's going on?" Tweek asks, slowing opening his eyes to take in his surroundings.

"GAH! JESUS CHRIST! NNG!" Tweek begins twitching worse than he normally does, dashing around my room gathering his clothes, hastily putting them on and smashing my window, jumping out and running away like a maniac,

Good fucking thing my bedroom is on the first floor. God, things got out of control fast.

_LINE_

_**Tweek POV**_

JESUS CHRIST! What have I done! I can't believe it, I lost control! Now Craig is gunna tell everyone that I am gay and they're all gunna come after me with pitchforks and the underpants gnomes are gunna take my underpants and replace them with pink frilly panties cuz they're gunna find out and then the government is gunna take me away and send me to that camp Butters went to when his parents found out he was gay and then they're gunna get frustrated cuz I won't change and they're gunna send me to prison where some murderer will be my cellmate and rape me 40 times in a row and then force me to kill myself and then I'll go to Hell because Heaven won't accept gays and I will be forced to live with Hitler and he'll exterminate me cuz God with frame me as a Jew for being gay and then I'll be killed over and over and have to return to hell every time!

"JESUS CHRIST I DON'T WANT HITLER TO KILL ME!" I scream.

Dear God, I gotta go sort things out with Craig!

_LINE _

_**Craig POV**_

I really fucking screwed up. I can't even imagine how bad Tweek is freaking out right now. He is probably gunna end up getting hit by a car or something cuz he's freaking out so much and not paying attention to where he's going!

I gotta go sort things out with him!

_LINE_

I finally caught up with Tweek, who was lying in the snow at Stark's Pond convulsing like a psychopath.

"Tweek, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I didn't mean to get out of control!"

"GAH CRAIG! It was my fault I'm so sorry I didn't want to tell you I was gay and in love with you please don't tell anyone! GAH I didn't mean to take advantage of you!"

Wait, what?

"Tweek, you think I didn't want that? I was the one who started it."

"GAH! You were? NNG, sorry I DIDN'T KNOW PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

I laugh. "Tweek, I'm not gunna kill you, we were both in a misunderstanding."

"GAH! Craig, NNG, I love you."

I pick him up off the ground and hug him.

"I love you too, Tweek."

**Ugh, sorry, that was terrible. Review anyways? :3**


End file.
